My Sunny Place
by KisstaKloud
Summary: At first it was nothing more than an ache in his temple, something so easily ignored but as days or maybe years, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure but as time passed it became more of a nuisance. Some type of power was resonating within this dull realm, it wasn't malevolent or angry but nonetheless powerful, only select few could survive this stifling existence. What could it be? Sess/Hina
1. My Sunny Place

My Sunny Place

He stood back and admired for the first time peace in the West, his fathers' before him were the first steps and him the final. He no longer had to fight, he no longer had to call upon demonic powers of a blade, and he no longer had to play a tiring game of war.

Sesshoumaru could sleep.

In the eyes of a human girl was he ever the hero of a fairytale but deep in his bones he never fooled himself in thinking such things, he was a demon a demon who's mercy only reached the innocence of a child, his mother promised her protection over her flowery garden and he could sleep. In hopes that his dreams were of just emptiness and nothing to the bloodshed he witnessed and to the bloodshed caused by his own clawed hands.

Closing his eyes Sesshoumaru's last sight was the early morning sun peaking over tall mountains and shine onto his personal domain, where he still felt his father's spirit haunting the many stone corridors of the fortress.

His home and his very honor.

Sealing himself within the land itself, his power would forever protect his people from war and they would never have to succumb to the horrors of his early childhood.

They could live on in peace without him, taking his last breath as his body became one with his land and Sesshoumaru slept.

* * *

Dirt and blood caked her clothing and dotted across her weapons, the smog around her and her teammates was dense and foul already she could feel her reserves depleting. They had to get back to the village and fast.

A mission always had potential to be dangerous and life threatening but Hinata would have never thought of _this_ to occur. Her mind already bruised with hellish dreams to come.

Her team the Hokage assigned her on the mission was to escort and protect twenty three children across the borders of sound, their small village burnt to the ground and they the last survivors. But once they crossed that border strange happenings kept them on their toes. A little girl the smallest out of all of them meekly stayed close to Hinata, she shivered and cried to be warm. Hinata's natural instincts covered the tiny girls' shoulders with her own jacket in hopes they could all make it swiftly and safely. She could no longer bear looking at the exhausted faces of children.

Almost too quick for her eyes to catch the little girl pulled a dagger and aimed straight for Hinata's stomach, the girls face contorted into a crazed scowl her inhuman scream rang through the smog.

There were more to come.

Growling deep in his throat Kiba forcibly jumped through the air narrowly missing poison tipped senbon aiming straight for his heart, four of the _children_ dropped with kunai embedded in their foreheads.

"Damn! Why didn't I smell them before?"

Crouching on all fours he quickly dispersed into Battle Formation E, Shino activated a chakra barrier loosely circling the _children_ so they could not move from their sight. Hinata was the surprise in the center waiting for them to cross the invisible line of attack.

A Shadow user lay in the depths of the trees calling forth his Gathering technique releasing smokescreen and Binding the few he trapped and ending their threat soundlessly.

Too quickly everything fell apart,

Kiba howled loudly, his wrist slit deeply with black ink, the poison spread quickly and he fell limp to the ground, Hinata mind blocked all distractions and activated her bloodline, moving him quickly to the ridge of trees. Checking his vital signs and blocked his few of his tenkutsu that would stop the poison from spreading she pumped what little healing chakra she could manage and breathed a sigh of relief when his convulsing stopped and his skin pallor returned, he was in the clear. She stood with a fierce determination.

Hinata would fight and defend at all costs.

Shino disappeared within the tree line as well as his barrier but a subtle buzzing in her ear reassured that he had her back; quickly she released the chakra bound weights from her limbs, bounding high to avoid senbon. The _children_ circled the area; she could clearly see their chakra flows were abnormal and almost nonexistent.

Bile rose quickly in her throat as she struggled to keep it down, these were _corpses_ of children, a cursed seal, a death mark where false chakra forcibly pumped into their systems and took over there diminutive bodies now all that left was a mindless bloodthirsty creature, their cold limbs seemed frail and unbearably small.

Hinata's heart quenched as she made the first hit, her hands quickly forming seals as her fingertips hit the chest of a little boy, collapsing lifeless to the forest floor Hinata swiftly turned crouching low to the ground as a _child_ swung a heavy bat over her head, blue finger tipped chakra struck true as he too hit the ground with an inaudible thud.

There were eight more to her right and nine to her left, try as she might Hinata wouldn't be able to be so gentle with all of them, unexpectedly five dropped to her right, Shino's kikaichu leaked out of their clothing. Gathering quickly to form a clone of Shino, no matter how much force the _children_ used they could not harm the constant regenerating clone, he took them out quickly and painlessly.

Hinata's eye's caught a chakra signature not three miles from the battle area; thankfully she recognized it, Akamaru making his way back from his perimeter run.

Shino stood his own barricading them so they could not get any closer to Kiba's unconscious form, she could sense Shikamaru coming thru the treeline making a clear beeline toward her.

"Hinata, hand me the scroll we need to get out of here! I'll seal them with a demon bind I just need some time." He looked at her pointedly, expectantly.

"I got your back." She stated resolutely, disappearing in the clearing to stand by Shino, Shikamaru gave her one last considering glance and turned to focus all of his chakra in his fingers moving daftly thru the hand signs of the Nara.

Shino bounded towards the _children_ sending them back, his clone inconspicuous as he raised his hand encompassing them in _Insect Sphere._ The girl wearing Hinata's jacket cackled unceremoniously as if death was a welcome friend, before the insects could flood her mouth she spoke gurgled words.

"You insignificant _pawn_ have no idea what awaits you and the rest of you pathetic excuses of _ninja._ You are nothing but blubbering _whelps. Disgusting,_ When we are rid of you and the rest of your kind are in the ground that's when my master can live in peace…."

Her body disappearing in a black mass, sickening sounds of a throat being clogged echoed in the clearing after her final word. Paying no heed at the moment, Hinata better positioned herself between the _children_ and Kiba, Shikamaru would be finished right about now and they could go home she thought longingly.

Gracefully Hinata's body fell into a familiar form for the last of these poor souls to be put to rest whispering an apology she spun into a dance of 64 palm. Before her form could complete a senbon struck deep into her chest making Hinata fall to her knees, blood burbled from her mouth no scream came as she dropped to the soiled floor.

The arms of a Shadow user were the only thing she saw before everything went black.

* * *

Falling backwards was an endless torture, she could see nothing hearing nothing but a fierce wind and haunting screams. Where was she? A pressure inside her crushed all air her voice lost and horror like no other threatened to drive her into insanity. She could no longer feel her physical being, her arms, legs her eyes gone from her grasp.

Reality split for a moment as she tried to find herself, silence and darkness was the only witness to Hinata's agony as her soul was being unwillingly ripped from her body; she had no lips to scream but her spirit flared violently for a moment before a white flame consumed her.

She imagined that her eyes would be screwed shut too terrified to even acknowledge that this was real ' _please'_ she begged all she wanted to do was go home, her team, and her sister...Naruto.

The pain became a slow burn, she felt as though she got ripped apart, she no longer recognized herself as she thought and considered following the murmur of a sprite.

All she could feel was numbness, maybe she could see her mother.

Relishing in this temporary reprieve of pain, she felt nothing and thought of nothing but a permeating electric current in the air, the deafening wind replaced by whispering demons promising eternal sleep. Panic rose and she felt herself thrash wildly against invisible chains, her imaginary cries echoing in and around her.

' _Stop it!'_ She scolded herself.

A cold flame settled within her, a calm before a ripple the brace before a battle, Hinata recognized and thrived within the steel of a soldier, she wasn't going to give up so easily.

Hinata was a Hyuuga, a ninja with the responsibility and honor of being a warrior from Konoha Village Hidden in the Leaves. Hinata revered in the adrenalin numbness letting her drift as she cleared all thoughts and peacefully suffered.

* * *

It was quiet, she observed pushing her mind into meditation for who knows how long felt strangely refreshing, sensations and emotions were stronger in this form, her body a wondering memory. Fuzzy images of people, of her own reflection recurred at random intervals, she wasn't _seeing_ them but feeling them Hinata just wanted to sleep.

' _You are strangely calm for a mortal soul.'_

The voice was eminent and smooth with wisdom, Hinata felt herself jerk towards it automatically so many questions, the voice chuckled as if knowing her haste.

' _You are not dead. But you are my little one, in the first stage of the five stages of death. You are in a state of purgatory where you are a mere memory of your former self, your soul burned a light to bright for you to pass fully through this hollow period of bereavement.'_

Pondering this didn't take on the reality it should have when she was so relieved of being able to talk to someone, sadly though she couldn't find her own voice so she was surprised when it rang around her.

' _When can I go home?'_

' _Your soul may have been strong but your body was left behind for a reason, in its broken state it would just collapse under the strength of your very essence. So for now as your comrade's fight for your life, I will watch over and protect you.'_

' _Protect me from what?'_

The voice chuckled again, almost bitterly.

' _You are a smart little one. This existence is false and temporary; you can remain here for as long as your soul can survive the pressure of being pulled two different directions, no matter how quickly your body is mended it is up to you to find the strength to find that bridge of life and cross over.'_

' _That still doesn't answer my question.'_

' _No? Well as you know, this place is empty and if you are not careful this place can trick you into places of pain you have never imagined. Bare with me now, you are not the only soul here, only the strongest of the living can survive this atmosphere and in saying that not all of them have a body to go back too, and they will do anything to obtain one including torturing you until you chose death.'_

' _I'm a Hyuga.'_

' _That is just a name here, little one; your fighting style won't help you here.'_

' _Just because I have no hands to fight does not mean I have lost my will of fire. I_ _will_ _fight.'_

It was silent for a long time after her proclamation, she didn't know if the strange being left and she didn't care, simply waiting until she felt some sign of a change, trying to pinpoint every noise or feeling. The more concentrated she became the more aware of herself and her memories that were so precious to her, the moments that ultimately evolved her.

Her fathers' stern face filled with a subtle Hyuga pride in his eldest daughter as she made the ranks of a jounin, her prowess in the battlefield and her prowess in the operating room was renowned in Fire Country and in Wind Country; being recognised publicly by the Hokage herself as a Successor of Konoha.

Hinata's own pride in Hanabi as she graduated the academy a year early, head of her class and quickly becoming a formidable foe, and yet still holds a cheekiness that gentles her proud, fierce features. This gave her strength, her life no longer a fuzzy picture but colorful and bright with emotions, _human_ emotions.

Hinata cried.

' _Surly your land is a curious thing, little Hyuga. Never in my time have I ever seen such devotion to combat and honor, your powers surpass that of a demon because of your human kindness and often times human greed.'_

' _A demon?'_

' _Your people from all corners of your land stem from demon bloodlines, your ancestors honed and perfected the use of youkai into their own traditions and fighting styles. Some got arrogant and flaunted their power by means of war which has ultimately cultivated the culture and deep seeded loyalties within all of you. You have some attributes of natural demon nature and it is fascinating to see a world run equally by it and human emotion.'_

They certainly didn't cover this in the academy.

' _M-my chakra is...?'_

' _Now don't misunderstand me, I did not say you were a demon you just have traces of demon power and demon nature.'_

Hinata didn't want to hear anymore, mentally she closed her eyes and imagined one place her heart wanted to be, in the trees with her teammates or at the breakfast table eating waffles with her sister, the only time they forgot about Hyuga politics. She wanted to be in her mother's garden tending to the delicate herbs, feel the soil under her fingernails but most of all she wanted to be at Ichiraku's with her sunny place.

A strange tingling sensation bubbled within her, strength surged and Hinata could swear she could feel her fingertips, it was terrifying and gratifying.

' _I have seen only one other able to fully recall their body from mind. You can open your eyes now little Hyuga.'_

' _No.'_

' _I do believe that you have the power to cross over you must not fear.'_

' _I'm not a demon!'_ She wailed uselessly, holding on too tightly onto something unnamed.

' _Little Hyuga, you will never leave this place if you are scared now.'_

' _I don't understand...I just want to sleep...' Her strength waned._

* * *

Has it been days? Or maybe just minutes since they have arrived, Kiba wasn't sure sitting and waiting was not on his list of things to do. Shino was rushed into systems therapy with Shizune his chakra dangerously low and he lost many of his kikaichu, three of his clan members were in the operating room helping, Kiba didn't know the details.

He was grateful for his life but guilt ridden that he could not be of any use, Akamaru was the one to carry him in, Shikamaru carried Hinata for three days not stopping until they arrived through the Konoha gates. Hinata was in worse shape than any of them, she like many other Shinobi that day got rushed into the surgical ward, the worst place for any warrior to be.

The poison leaked into her lungs and was slowly suffocating her, Kiba feared they may not have made it in time, leaning over the bed he threw up whatever contents in his stomach, nurses and medical nin surrounding him immediately sedating him thoroughly, his thrashing and screaming grew dangerously violent as one of the medics had to be sent out with a deep gouge oozing with fresh blood. She paid no mind to a lone figure in the waiting room.

The unbearable bright lights did nothing but agitate the team captain as he sat on an overly stiff hospital chair his dirtied hair buried in gruff hands his fingers tightening mind numbingly around his skull as he listened to the Inuzaka cry out for his teammates. The teammates that were put under _his_ care the teammates that trusted _him_ implicitly that he would always have a strategy for a quick getaway he was specifically chosen for the greatest succession but how could he have known?!

It was only supposed to be a B rank mission with minimal casualty cautionary. How the Hell could he have known that the god damn most important variable in this mission were the ones behind the attack in the first place. The ones he was supposed to protect.

Kiba fell silent but his cries would haunt the Shadow nin for many years to come.

He sat for hours in the same position; Ino threw out the night would come to sit beside him, knowingly not saying a word but placing a wise hand on his shaking shoulder, providing what little warmth a warrior could bring to another warrior.

She shut her eyes tightly, clutching his shirt intensely when he whispered,

"I should have been there for her.."

* * *

At first it was nothing more than an ache in his temple, something so easily ignored but as days or maybe years, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure but as time passed it became more of a nuisance. Some type of power was resonating within this dull realm, it wasn't malevolent or angry but nonetheless powerful, only select few could survive this stifling existence. Neither dead nor alive forever wondering or petrifying in a place of Purgatory, a place Sesshoumaru has reigned for almost a thousand years.

What could it be?

He guessed he may have been asleep for the majority of a human year, no one strong enough to pass thru here since the end of his era, demons wiped out and sent underground, there was no room for mortal and immortal anymore. This power that echoed and pervaded the air with a kind of sadness woken him and he wasn't sure if he was annoyed or not. He snapped to attention when a little voice called to him in wonderment.

' _Don't you think it's pretty, Lord Sesshoumaru?'_

He knew she was long dead and gone to a place where no demon could ever venture but the ache to see her smile again was too painful to resist so without his consent his soul revived his physical form once again. Sesshoumaru couldn't remember the last time he called out the usage of his demonic power, his tormented spirit alone was strong enough to keep him _'alive'._

Not yet willing to open his eyes yet he flexed his claws, the poison seeping thru nails with lust for a kill, demon nature was a seductive call to lose control but he was above that, he thought smugly, his father made sure to teach him pride. Slowly amber eyes took in the greys of ectoplasm; no being was stupid enough anymore to go near him so what was this power?

It was warm, he noted, subtle warmth that could only belong to a human soul but there was a certain electric current that made him think maybe it was only half human. Because surly the poor soul would have given up by now, time moves much slower here than in the mortal realm. A small part of him yearned to see the sky again, the moon and the stars.

Feel the comfort of a summer breeze.

' _Don't you wish it could be sunny all the time?'_

Bitterness welled up inside his mouth, why should he think of _her_ now? It has been a thousand years since Sesshoumaru let go of her memory the brief moment in his life when he felt the warmth of the sun, unwillingly a poison whip snapped dangerously in the air as if to banish the image in his head. Suddenly the strange essence in the air flared shifting the dense fog around him.

Calmly he followed after it, his nose twitched with misusage, it has been a millennia since he seen thru demon eyes his senses almost seemed dulled compared to the hyper awareness his spirit possessed.

She wasn't much to look at danger wise, her petite frame was shaking almost violently as if she were sobbing but no sound came from her. Kuroku being native to this realm hovered above her, seemingly at a loss of what to do.

He couldn't understand how she could call forth her physical form? Normally humans don't have the mental capacity to deal with the trauma from your soul being ripped out let alone trying to rebuild yourself.

Moments passed and the girl stilled seemingly trying in vain to _'wake up'_ her eyes tightly shut in a small frown, Sesshoumaru's vision blurred for a moment.

Her soul glowed with a sort of tranquillity and strange power.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open to reveal colorless eyes, veins expanded across her temples angrily and for the first time in over a thousand years, Sesshoumaru was surprised. She shifted inhumanly fast into a strange fighting stance standing proudly and silently Observing his every move.

He felt an odd sensation, the girls pale eyes unnerved him, he felt as though she could see right thru him; Sesshoumaru had thought for a split second that perhaps she had lost her sight but clearly he was mistaken.

"What do you want?" Her voice undemanding and gentle making a part of him tremble.

"I will not harm you." Pale eye narrowed but her stance relaxed, if only slightly.

Why had he come? Sesshoumaru was at a loss the foreign feeling stumping him of any words and for a moment all he could do was glare. She was nothing but still, unwavering under his cold gaze the veins subsiding and her features softened considerably; he frowned when her strange aura subsided in such control no human should possess.

"Why are you here?" For some reason the question relaxed the girl considerably.

"I was struck by a poison needle and my teammates are currently trying to save my life." Her small voice was calm and her colorless eyes were frustratingly unreadable.

"Hn."

What kind of human was this? Sesshoumaru turned to the Soul Keeper for answers but not willing to voice them.

"She is from a time long after you went to sleep, her powers are genetic and have been passed down for centuries never thinning, and never weakening these humans are a commodity..."

The ethreal beings spoke amongst themselves quietly letting the Byakugan user to observe.

This man was the strongest being Hinata has ever witnessed in her entire life, his power was baffling it literally saturated the air around them; this man was evidently not human for her Byakugan fizzled out in the brightness of his chakra.

Hinata has only come across one other _demon_ in her lifetime that encounter has shown that she never wanted a second one, but as this _Beautiful_ being stood before her with the power that could tear apart her whole nation within his clawed fingertips she found herself entranced instead.

He did not possess the rash brutality she came to associate all demons with, the cruelty that lurked behind frightening crimson eyes.

"What do you want?" He sniffed in an offended matter as if answering her questions were below him,

"Where do I go from here?" Calmly she waited for him to answer but all he did was _glare_ as if the sight of her down right disgusted him. She naturally wanted to flinch away.

"Why are you here?"

Hinata's patients never wavered, she dealt with men like him her entire life in consequence she turned and walked away the other strange spirit followed after her.

' _It is not wise to be so dismissive with the Lord of this realm.'_ Hinata did a double take but didn't stop walking, he couldn't hurt her.

In a blink of an eye the powerful Demon was standing in front of her moving so quickly her trained eyes almost missed the flick of his wrist and a loud hiss in the air, she virtually had no time to dodge when a glowing whip lashed across where her face would have been. Hinata glared with distaste.

"You said you would not harm me." Resolute she prepared for another attack.

"I didn't harm you."

They stood in tense silence, Hinata realizing that it was just a warning, this was a man who was used of being obeyed and certainly wasn't going to be _questioned_ and dismissed so easily, _oops._

"I'm here to help you cross to your world, you do not belong here."

It was no insult but simple truth, she felt an odd tingle in her belly frowning at the sensation the entire time all she could do was nod curtly as if she could understand.

His features softened suddenly as if in surprise, warmth settled in her belly when he stepped closer, purposely his fingers ran thru her dark ebony hair, she was a painful reminder of a girl long ago that was buried with his heart.

"What is your name?" He towered over her slight frame she was everything meek and innocent with eyes the color of the moon.

"Hinata." She answered softly and was ashamed when she felt red hot heat creep up on her cheeks, her old habits to stutter and fidget was seriously painful to contain.

The strength and power that emanated off this beautiful creature was captivating, his eyes like molten when he gazed down at her, the feeling of his tall frame so close made her feel distinctly _feminine._

"M-may I ask your name?" She trembled when his half lidded gaze almost seemed _lazy._

"You may call me Lord Sesshoumaru." He answered sternly his cold glare made her mind do a whiplash before he turned abruptly his long silvery hair swayed against the silk of his kimono and armour.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked having to jog to catch up to his long strides.

"I will lead you to the border of this realm, there is the bridge of passing. Life or Death." He spoke of the words like they were names.

Nodding taking serious consideration to his words she couldn't help but notice that he held himself with such grace even the simple act of his every movement was elegant.

"Why are you helping me?"

Silence was her only response for a while, she gave up hope thinking that he would answer, hours or maybe even _days_ of silencepassed.

Hinata had wished they were at least on a _normal_ road with at least something to look at to distract her from the stoic Demon Lord calmly clearing their way thru deep fogs and ectoplasm.

His long strides paused when their surroundings turned into a field of flowers bright blue sky and sunlight chased away the eerie fog. Gasping for words her breath stolen by the warmth and how beautiful the demon looked as he regarded her, this is where he belonged she thought suddenly.

"Because you remind me of someone."

He turned to look at the afternoon sun, many times he visited this memory but this was the first time in a long time that it felt _warm_ this strange human girl chased away the loneliness with an aura so pure he couldn't deny that his instincts were drawn to protect her.

Just like with Rin and her ever joyful face and laughing eyes a warmth that reached his desolate heart the moment he first saw her broken smile, she was his sun and stars for the brief amount of time she was a child and loved him so unconditionally.

At moments he was tempted to go to the mortal world just once and visit her remains and bring her a gift, during her stay many times he took Rin to her homeland just so she could lay woven flowers on her mothers grave. At first he thought it was ludicrous! The dead didn't need gifts! But each year as she grew she spoke to dirt like it could understand her bubbly stories she turned to Sesshoumaru with such innocence and knowing that he was struck with a simple truth.

No one really dies.

Her mother lived as much his father did in him, in his blade that was forged by the fang of the great Inutaisho himself, in her smile he found hope that his life wasn't just some perpetual blood bath and maybe someday he could live.

But those dreams faded as the warmth of her light left the earth when she was buried in the ground, how fragile human life could be and how fragile his heart became when it broke.

The thousands of years he lay in dormant made no difference to the pain in his chest when he thought of her smile and childish ways.

Sesshoumaru started to unclasp his armour and set them by a boulder, most of his waking hours were spent in this flowery field at times he fancied himself still traveling the ancient era of Japan half listening to Jaken's nonsense and Rin's secret ways to outsmart the imp. He would just lay here and listen to their voices that still haunted him, so clear in his demonic commemoration. Until the fabricated sun disappeared to be replaced by the moon, in his memory they lay dreaming completely trusting that he would protect them from the phantoms of the night.

He would dream with them.

Instead he watched as the strange young woman wondered thru gazing at the delicate pedals, she kneeled so she could dig her fingernails deep in the soil. She let her natural chakra flow into this beautiful moment of time so filled with love, it was no genjutsu but it was so real she could smell the soft aromas and _feel_ the warmth of the sun but it was empty, devoid of any life she looked around quizzically.

' _How..?'_

"It is a memory, my personal memory from a time when I still roamed the earth."

Hinata longed to chase the sadness away when his chakra shifted bitterly, his memory reacted with the darkness of his mood, the sun replaced by the moon, she shivered when a cold settled around them.

"Its beautiful, Lord Sesshoumaru."

She wondered closer to his statuesque figure, he simply gazed distantly past her, seeing something else _someone_ else Hinata concluded with an unspecified dejection.

Contrary to popular belief, Sesshoumrau longed for warmth, simplicity instead of the cold rage that ruled his entire reign long were the days since _war_ and the powers of a _blade_ matter.

"Where are you from?" His voice not his own as it betrayed his curiosity.

Dazed and a little mystified this was even _real,_ Hinata could only gape at his undeniable _elegance_ he looked much more like a God, an Angel than the demon that made her heart race in the worst and best way, to say the least, she was nervous.

"Konoha Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Land of Fire."

His gaze was stern but satisfied sitting cross legged on the ground, hesitantly she sat a fair distance joining him fiddling with the blades of grass.

After time passed peacefully between the two Hinata found herself gathering pale pink flowers humming as her gentle fingers patiently wove them together.

The Demon leaned back and closed his ancient eyes to hail a warm long awaited peace washing over him in tendrils of gentle waves. The glow of her soft soul could be seen even behind closed lids relinquishing a feeling as if he got doused with cool water Sesshoumaru praised the wistful radiance of this mortal soul.

And he slept.


	2. Do you have Someone?

Do you have Someone..?

Cold, cold pale, pale eyes narrowed marginally belying the true wrath in the Lord Hyuga's scrutiny as he stared down his Village Leader; in return, the Sanin glared shamelessly back with little patients and too little sake.

"You are not advised to see her yet." She repeated mono-tonally

All work ceased for just a moment when a very pronounced, "WHAT!" roared through the Hokage tower, birds quickly flapped away and most tower guards evaporated to investigate the sudden burst of killing intent at this early hour.

"Look, Hiashi! I don't like it any more than you do," She started calmly, folding her fingers together habitually, "But this is more serious than any of us could have ever imagined, the poison your daughter and Inuzaka Kiba have been exposed to is some sort of biological weapon. We managed to stabilize her, however even unconscious, her behaviour is dangerous and downright lethal.

"We fear that the bile they vomit regularly is a means of infecting others so we put them on full quarantine, only the most specialized Medic-nin and Surgical-nin are authorized access, even than we _have_ to take extreme precautions. We both know what this means, Hiashi."

Moments passed with ill-tolerant seconds letting the words to properly sink in and make sense letting it connect with his daughter; nevertheless her words were spoken so severely that he had no other choice but to accept the grim, _harsh_ reality.

"It means we have to prepare for yet another Shinobi War." Hiashi stated with no hesitance both Leaders felt their joints ache and memories burn as the graves of their comrades fell on their shoulders, but the Hyuuga leader was grateful that he could shoulder it and share the disease that caught hold of his eldest.

Something akin to hope sparked in his chest, or maybe faith, blind faith in his sole Heir.

"I will not stand aside and allow Hinata to be subjected to such _atrocities,"_ He felt the corners of his eyes prick with small amounts of moisture as he stood, "But I know Hinata well, and unfortunately, I have made it unnecessarily hard on her but I have never seen such fire in my life! I know she will never stop fighting and she would never let herself become a weapon to harm the ones she loves!"

Hiashi felt a hard lump in his throat as he thought of his youngest at home safe in bed, slamming his fist down rattling the wooden desk separating the Shinobi, Hiashi felt true fear grip his eld heart. It was a familiar retched feeling that brought back memories of Hinata's almost kidnapping and losing his brother, all direct results of his existence.

"And God dammit Lady Hokage, I'm not about to let her down now!" His raged words turned into something else, something more animalistic the further he couldn't control it; the stick up his ass completely left the building Tsunande thought with dry amusement.

"Than what do you propose we do?" She inquired with a crude calm, startling him out of his avenging haze.

Her golden eyes sharp and understanding, Hiashi felt himself relax for the first time since Hinata's arrival and smiled the only way a Shinobi _could_ smile when she asked in absolute confidence, "Are we Leaf Shinobi or are we Leaf Shinobi?"

* * *

Early in the morning when the air was still cool Sakura stepped out of the Harunou household and briskly made her way to Ibiki's underground cells at the base of the prison. She knew for a fact that her reserves were perfectly fueled and equipped for anything but she couldn't break the prodigious apprehension in the pit of her stomach and the deep timeworn exhaustion that came with it.

' _Hinata.'_

None of the rookie nine was handling it very well; even the civilians of Konoha were abnormally quiet, ever since their dramatic arrival and the discovery of the dangerous disease that has taken their friends. Sakura never felt such grim circumstances spread across the village before, was this what it felt like to be at war?

Hopeless and useless to the heartbreak that was sure to come.

Upon arrival, she did her usual checkups on the other medic-nin and dressed in the protective gear that had been specially made just yesterday.

' _I never thought I'd have to do this. I didn't think it would be like this.'_

Being able to help and heal your comrades always sounded almost glamourous to Sakura, instead of the front line position she was placed in long ago, killing people she could do, healing people though, made her feel like she had a cause.

A reason to Live.

She studied the lone figure on the bed and all the wires attached that made the machines hum steadily, a cold, cold blanket settled around her. The infected area in Hinata's chest grew more black in color and had a tar like texture, Sakura thought for sure that her body would have deteriorated by now; she thought for sure within the first hour of violent bloody bile that she would have been burying a friend.

But after the first symptoms passed and they managed to stabilize her enough to move her without _life threatening_ injuries, Sakura's resolve faded the more Hinata's body altered with the disease. Her organs morphed into ones that more resembled an animal, her skin became crystalized and broke every scalpel and needle they threw her way.

Sakura grimaced painfully when Hinata pulled and thrashed at the restraints so viciously that her limbs bent in ways that made her once lithe body seem mangled.

Kiba wasn't in much better shape but the disease seemed to be hitting him slower in small waves rather than the rapid mutation of his teammate. At least he was _coherent_ and somewhat could control his violent spasms, Shizune took it upon herself to study and obtain as much information they could get about this deadly virus.

Once the other medics were finished sedating Hinata, Sakura opened the air sealed door and made her way to her bedside with a clipboard marking down her vitals and unbearably uneven heart rate.

Realistically Hinata should have been dead the moment she arrived.

Sakura didn't know which was worse, Hinata's impending death or the fact that the only thing heating her alive was the horrid disease. Sakura couldn't stand to see the suffering clear in her agonized expression, unexpectedly she stopped moving all together and Hinata lay still giving Sakura an unblemished image of the _old_ Hinata and it brought tears to her eyes.

Has it really only been two days since their arrival?

Sakura was brutally taken out of her thoughts when Hinata opened her dull eyes to glare with such animosity it was like a swift slap in the face. Bringing her hand up to the mask in attempt to stifle a sob Sakura could only stare in utter shock at the creature scowling back at her.

" _He's coming for you_ _Leaf Shinobi._ _"_ ' _Hinata'_ hissed as a sickening grin spread across her face and rotten laughter erupted from her bloodied lips.

Sakura tore out of there with a scream at the back of her throat, her preservation forever mutilated by the horrifying cackle that followed her long after she fled the building.

* * *

Later on:

A raven landed on the ledge of the one window Tsunande left opened, on his leg a small piece of scroll neatly tied and tucked. Just from looking at the seal she could tell it was from Suna, carefully unraveling it and shooing the bird away she read it with expectant eyes.

It wasn't good; there have been many accounts of this _Disease_ all over the country side, the infections always staring when strange children permitted the area. Just than hard three knocks interrupted her line of thinking but she was better prepared for this visit.

"Come in." She said tersely wanting to get right down to business watching intently as the Team Captain meander through the door.

"Shikamaru, please sit down." Gesturing to the cushioned chair placed in front of her desk the notorious lazy ninja plopped himself down discourteously and sighed for good measure. His dark eyes lined with deep purple marks and he still had deep cuts that bled thru the bandages from his last battle.

"With all due respect, Lady Tsunande, you already know what I want." He stated bluntly not breaking eye contact with her, which made her narrow her eyes just slightly.

"Yes well I summoned you here to negotiate those terms."

"There is nothing to negotiate. I'm going!" Shikamaru retorted with little patients, who in truth staggered the Hokage off her tracks for a moment; He was normally very respectful and level headed.

"Well you cannot go in it alone!" She responded with equal the ferocity which in turn had its desired effect, the future Nara patriarch went quiet.

"I have spoken with your father and clan elders, and they have agreed to permit you a leave of absence from your training, however, I cannot authorize this Ludacris need to do it alone." Tsunande hid her scowl behind folded fingers when Shikamaru obviously wasn't going to budge.

"I'm going alone." He stated almost as if to solidify her thoughts.

"You cannot investigate and protect yourself at the same time in your condition, Shikamaru!" Tsunande predictably lost her cool and slammed her palm down on the desk as she stood, shuffling the papers about, "You are too much of an asset to the village for you to go on a suicide mission!"

"I have to find out who did this! I have to find out how to stop it! I got to do this or I'll never be able to live with myself!" Before she could answer, Shikamaru stood to bow joltingly and made for a quick leave, leaving the Hokage speechless. She glared unseeingly at the door and slammed her fist down splintering the woman's poor desk, pinching the bridge of her nose she breathed deep and slow gathering her barring's and simply switched her tactics around.

Tsunande flared her chakra out to the roof, in addition, Neji and Naruto materialized on each side of her with somber expressions.

"Be ready to leave immediately; don't let him out of your sight." Both giving one hard nod they too were gone in a swirl of smoke.

Tsunande stood grabbing her stone cup she poured herself warm sake and savoured the burn when it hit her tongue, standing to gaze at her precious village a moon eyed girl wheedled her way into her thoughts.

' _Hinata.'_

With news of Sakura's quick departure, Tsunande could only guess as to what the girl was going through, she decided that she would name a temporary replacement to hold the tower in place of Tsunande, for she would personally attend to the young heiress.

She closed her honey gaze and prayed hard for her pupil and imagined the sunny girl smiling somewhere harmless and free.

" _Please, Kami, let her be safe."_ She made singular hand signs long ago that her beloved taught her as good luck, she put all of her positive chakra into the seal as it released into the air to find the girl with the eyes the color of the moon.

* * *

Hinata woke with a start when a Sear of electricity ripped through her chest leaving her gasping, her insides churning excruciatingly making her cry out for anyone to help her.

' _What's h-happening?'_ was her last thought before everything went black.

Hours passed before she could open her eyes again but when she did, Hinata would regret it for the rest of her existence. She lay on a bed looking up at her comrade, her _friend_ Sakura stood covered in head to toe in protective gear as she gaped down at her in shock. Hinata could feel her blood boil unnaturally as it yearned to spill the other kunoichi's blood; she wanted to make her _suffer._

Images no, memories flashed across her mind like a reminder, a man in black stood over an ancient nation as he wielded his great Scythe. He spoke ancient words and his sacred weapon glowed watching with satisfaction as the ones who praised him fell to ash. Hundreds of millions lost their lives in his reign. The disgusting _demon_ faced her expectantly and she knew she had to warn Sakura.

' _Run!'_

But the words came out wrong, her voice was _vile_ and ghost like as it resembled the man in black and Hinata felt for the first time, _hopelessness,_ facing her comrade as an enemy. She cried as Sakura screamed and turned the other way, ' _please',_ she reached out unseeingly the desperation turned instinctual and all she wanted to do was just to come home.

Her voice like poison as it laughed shoving her real voice deep, deep down where nobody could reach her.

Hinata closed her eyes again hoping and praying for death to come painlessly only to bear witness her soul being ripped and burned by a giant hooked blade, her skin collapsing from the lack of life but Hinata realized with repulsion that she could still _feel._

Her shrieks echoed around her in the dark void she now lay in, somehow Hinata moved her hollow body upright and moved weakly into the gentle fist stance. The dark _Demon_ chuckled pleasantly, rapidly taking her fingers and snapping it backwards joyously watching as her eyes widened and screamed in torment as he pushed further, _harder._

Watching in satisfaction as she writhed and trying in vain to yank back her hand, unexpectedly he pulled her against him and Hinata felt as if spiders were crawling on her skin.

' _You are one of_ _us_ _now little one.'_ The _Demon_ whispered ominously,caressing her cheek gently and her skin transformed into crystal, signifying something to the _Demon_ Lord. He stared down at her wantonly.

' _You are mine now.' He purred_ turning swiftly allowing a long black braid to fallout of his dark cloak. Something not her own instinctually wanted to follow him. But Hinata _refused._

"No! You can't have me!" She screamed.

The _Demon_ paced back towards her to wrap his caws around her delicate neck lifting her high off the ground and all she could do was _hold on._ Hinata watched in morbid fascination as her fingertips holding his clawed hand physically fading knowing full well and even welcoming the loss of will for life, in turn, was diminishing by the seconds.

The _Demon claw_ dropped abruptly, sending her painfully to the ground his being disappearing all together as the dark void around him shifted into an all too familiar dojo.

Hyuga eyes scorned her harshly and Hinata felt a physical lash to the one sensitive spot on the back of her neck, the one spot that only one other person could have known about in her lifetime.

" _F-father.."_ The Lord Patriarch stood before her with every ancestor and tradition at his backside, dressed in White; the Legendary Man stood as judgment himself and bowed low for His Princess.

" _Lady, Hinata, you mustn't fight any longer,"_ closing his glowing eyes, he breathed in human life and exhaled human judgment.

" _You go on like this and you will_ _end_ _her life."_ As the words left his thin lips, Hinata watched in horror as her doppelganger viciously stabbed into her sisters' skin with a wicked _smile and distubing joyous laughter_.

Her friends' limbs left in a pile at her feet as she watched with horror-stricken captivation of them being torn apart by her own jaws.

Hiashi gave her another hard lash, _"You_ _must_ _accept this side of yourself now, or else you will go insane rejecting your demonic chakra and you will kill everyone you hold dear.'_

Hinata has heard _enough!_

' _NO!'_ Hinata roared biting into her wrist viciously and dispelling the ancient genjutsu that has haunted this land for centuries.

Peelings of her nightmare fell at her feet with an inaudible echo as the training grounds permitted her psyche,

But as Hinata glided passed it saying goodbye to the peace she found there in team 8, old lines where her mind still made a home, her cognizance wondering so far, and so _stagnant_ that she didn't know the difference between awake and _asleep_ anymore.

Before she could lose her mind a smooth _imminent_ voice beckoned her, and for the first time in her existence Hinata let her guard down and followed blindly after the song of a demon, an ancient part of her kneeled down to pray as she came upon the base of a grand tree.

' _You must drink it, Lady Hinata."_ She trailed the voice and found it originated from the tree itself, an unearthly silver haired Demon moulded from the imposing trunk holding a clear flask of crystal clear water. Handing it to her and bowing his head in reverence.

' _Please you must.'_ His golden eyes warm as he promised her, _'It will protect the ones you love. But with a price…'_

His expression softened as it lost the dreamy haze and Hinata felt liberation when his aristocratic features broke through her delusion holding her fingers so gently she forgot his claws were lethal weapons. Her lavender _moon_ eyes gazed at him in marvel and felt an ancient seal pass through them, leaving a silver crescent moon on both of their wrists.

' _Just be mine to protect.'_


	3. Unbreakable, Unshakable

**Its a little short, but I enjoyed writing it ^_^ so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Unbreakable, Unshakable

A heavy fog destroyed any coherent thought, her chest pain fizzling out to a slow burn and unlike the unspeakably convincing nightmare that damaged every corner of her defences she ever saved for herself. The ground felt solid and she knew she was looking thru closed lids and not a dark, dark terrifying _void._ The agony of her dream was thankfully becoming a wondering memory.

Taking a deep breath and feeling reluctantly relieved to feel the ectoplasm of the Purgatory fill her senses, and unfortunately it made her very aware of a heavy ache that permeated her skull; pain was much different in this retched realm as it exploded in her mind making her ears ring painfully.

For moments all she could do was clutch at her skull numbingly, _pleadingly_ until she froze mid sob feeling strong fingers tenderly pry the digits away. A cold sting invaded her mind when a strong palm connected with her forehead than everything went blissfully quiet sighing contentedly, she fell trustingly into a Demon Lords arms feeling the cool satin of his Kimono against her cheek calming the after effects of her nightmare.

Feeling a wholly peace wash over her in gentle waves, losing herself in the embrace of a Demon.

And Hinata smiled, the demon was surprised by the sheer ferocity of her aura as it once again saturated his senses with impenetrable sentiments making him lose his mind, it was as if she were beckoning to him with a sweet, sweet song that his whole being responded too.

For the first time in her life, Hinata was coddled with warmth when Sesshoumaru completely encompassed her in his arms, the silk of his kimono and silvery hair surrounded her and a warm scent of a _man_ invaded the deepest part of her senses making her melt against him. And for the first time, the Demon Lord lost his precious control, or maybe he lost his mind? But either way it was the one thing that has gotten drilled into him since the day he was born.

' _You mustn't ever let your guard down in front of a human, boy; it will be the end of ya.'_ Were his father's wise words once spoken when handling a supposed delicate matter with his human.

But for the first time he wasn't listening to the garbled mess his brain turned into and slowly, _hesitantly,_ the Demon softly nuzzled his nose into the girl's hair and pressed gently into her shoulder. The action was so foreign that he couldn't have possibly been prepared for the explosion of desire to just keep her close and never let go made him gasp.

Tentatively slim arms slid across his abdomen and up his back to softly clutch at his shoulders, the girl was so delicate in his arms, he feared the gentle pedals of her soul would wilt away in his undeserving hands. Instinctually his arms tightened around her, wanting her closer to his whole being, wanting her heart to meld with his from now and forever.

Where she could be safe.

Earlier;

Within the time they fell asleep something in her physical body was infecting her straight to her soul as it shifted and morphed painfully. Her unnaturally static aura flared brightly startling him out of his deep slumber and he watched in horror as her petite frame was consumed by a dark energy overruling her from the inside out. A strong familiar stench of a demon filled the air.

Preparing for battle, Sesshoumaru stood with purpose only to halt in his first steps when her body lifted off the ground transcendently and he realized that the stench was her! Hinata's eyes were black as she gazed back him at with a bleak glare. The veins around her eyes were purple and angry then suddenly a burst of light from her chest knocked him to the ground.

He was only down for a fraction of a second but as the plasma cleared, his golden eyes widened in disbelief when black feathery wings sprouted from her shoulders. Wings that belonged to a demon he has not seen since his father was alive.

It only lasted for a moment before her soul glowed with too much human sentiment to be completely overcome and she fell to the ground in a weepy haze. Quickly he was at her side gently placing his hand above her chest where he felt a curse mark where strong demons blood forcibly pumped into her system.

Something must have triggered it, curse marks were always very _personal_ in how they infect the host. Breathing thru his nose and exhaling slowly, his Youkai seeping from his palm deliberately saturating her being as he pushed his personal Youkai to make the curse less painful and quite possibly override it all together.

But it wouldn't stop the transformation, already her powerful aura was changing as it moved the plasma to a scene of great trees with trunks as thick as a house! The sun almost blinding as it shown down on them, still he pressed on. As he predicted, his Youkai was much stronger and much more controlled, he could feel the gentle tendrils of her being knitting back together under his care.

This was the very first time he has used his personal Youkai to heal.

Marveling as her aura commingling with his gave her an ethereal glow and relief like he has never experienced before flooded his system as the girls aura returned to normal and the mark lay dormant for the time being.

Sesshoumaru was certain this was the first time he experienced true _fear_ as it still gripped his heart painfully when she grimaced agonizingly in her unconsciousness. She sat up suddenly with a scream clutching at her head, shaking unbelievably hard from her choked sobs, the mark must be able to enter her mind as well.

Calmly he pried her fingers away and placed his hand on her soft skin, gently his Youkai cooled the erratic pulse of residual blood from the mark. Chasing it away completely as it disappeared and he felt her sigh falling into his chest trustingly.

And it was too much for him to bear!

Which has brought him in this current situation where he didn't want to let her go, the pure acceptance of his Youkai to her system was unmistakable. It was a connection he hadn't intended to make, but he had concentrated it right into her mind and soul very accidently marking her as his.

And surely she could feel it too, the heavy current now linking them rather _intimately_ together, but he had made up his mind on the matter, this soul was too precious to tarnish.

Scooping his hand under her knees he lifted them off the ground and let her adjust, now her small fingers curled around his shoulders as her nose pressed gently into his neck. Hinata's complete submission to him was _intoxicating_ making him growl deep and low reverberating thru his chest, making his human hum softly as she nuzzled closer pressing her lips very deliberately on his skin, her compliance was tender as it flooded his senses in heat.

When she pulled back he looked down at her and he felt his entire universe shift to one, her moon light eyes did what the sun could not do, warming the Demon Lord to the touch as he held her tighter, _closer._

He would not let her slip away ever again.

The connection between this mortal and immortal soul resonated thru all seven realms and all who witnessed felt the warmth of the sun as pillars of light descended the many skies.

Unbreakable, unshakable.

' _You are mine to protect.' The Demon whispered to his human._


	4. Counting Shadows

Counting Shadows

"Why are we here!?" A very petulant Naruto whispered/whined in his team captains' ear, causing said captain to shudder with irritation, the proud Hyuga snapped his neck around to face the blonde causing long neatly tied hair to whip the whiskered ninja in the face.

The flamboyant ninja already being used to the treatment didn't even skip a beat.

"Stand down, Naruto!" Neji hissed for the umpteenth time that late afternoon.

"But he's just been sitting there for hours!" The knucklehead's voice rising, _'Again, honestly.'_

"Obviously you never had to infiltrate information before, this is standard procedure; Shikarmaru is an extreme strategist among other genius tendencies. Unlike you, he will not go running into enemy lines without a meticulously placed plan."

"Which means…?" Naruto completely missing the dead look the Hyuga was sending him.

"Which _means_ he is gathering as much information as he can, civilians are very helpful withholding valuable data and unawares of what they say in public areas."

"Whatever! I can't see why we can't just _give_ him the information that Lady Tsunande gave us." He droned sticking out his bottom lip and crossing his arms, the action causing him to push his team captain deeper in the crevice he created on the stone building spying on said Nara.

An exasperatedsigh followed Naruto's statement; Neji bowed his head in mock defeat as elongated fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is more than just a reconnaissance mission, Naruto." Catching on to the severity in his tone, Naruto _wisely_ stayed quiet.

"We are all obviously very worried about Lady Hinata's wellbeing, I included, she is precious to all of us, but to Shikamaru, she's much more than that." The Hyuga had to deactivate his Byakuugan to turn and gaze into sapphire eyes that even during nightfall, shined.

The whiskered ninja could only stare blankly, scratching at the back of his head habitually.

"Huh? But how could she be more?" He asked almost off handily and it honestly baffled the young Hyuga.

' _How can you be so dense?'_ The question was so bitter that Neji had almost made the mistake of voicing it and making this whole terrible situation even more terrible.

"You haven't seen the way he looks at her as of late? Or how much time he sacrifices from his clan to be with her?" The questions burning holes in the Young Uzimaki's brain as he searched for an answer, scrambling for anything as the implications settled in.

"But they work together, its normal for teammates to hang out." Naruto blurted, remembering exclusively only seeing them at the hospital.

"Have you ever seen Shikamaru do personal deliveries for anyone else?"

"No.."

"Have you ever seen Shikamaru accept volunteer work, which actually required _work_ without complaint?"

"No but…"

"And who is this great candidate to learn Nara Medicinal practices passed down from generation to generation of Nara Fathers? This candidate who is most prominently _not_ Nara, the very first person in Konoha history to acquire two clan secret jutsu's in her repertoire."

Naruto's face fell as the pieces started to finally come together; eight light bulbs already lit waiting for the last one to flicker to life.

Ding!

"Holy crow! He's in love with her!" The blonde exclaimed with barely controlled vigour making their already awkward position more awkward.

Neji had to brace himself against the makeshift wall feeling more out of focus than he ever has in his entire life listening to the dimwit behind him.

"When did that happen?" Naruto wondered aloud, leaning forward unconsciously, humming to himself as he surveyed this new revelation.

Was there _really_ so much contemplation about this woman who had basically worshiped him her entire life?

Silver eyes turned to glare at a whiskered face and something akin to menacing filled Neji's senses; that wasn't all there was to this story, for Hinata has made it very clear on where her heart lies.

Her whole life dedicated to this foolish blonde with a nindo that sounded fatefully similar, Naruto stood as her sunny place every time it became too much to bear in her political and homicidal life style.

' _With this dense son of a bitch!'_ Intermittent emotions clouded Neji's mind once again feeling that familiar flood of cold rage filling his system, calculated murderous thoughts having no direction but the unlucky young man pressed up against him.

With a swift snap, Neji was facing Naruto shocking the blonde into silence, all Neji wanted to do was blame him! Blame Shikamaru for not being able to protect her! Blame Naruto for unintentionally pushing Hinata into extremes just so he would acknowledge her but on no occasion keen enough to _truly_ recognize her love.

As pure as it was.

Neji felt his chakra react violently as it licked the air around them now, his mind screaming that this whole mess was Naruto's fault! Speaking about her like that, like another mission made it all the more real, suddenly a twister of sharp kunai ripped him from the inside out.

His cherished Lady Hinata remains in grave danger and there was nothing he could do about it.

No jutsu strong enough, no move fast enough, no strategy clever enough to get her back, he just wanted this horrid empty feeling to go away, where was her smile when he needed it?

"This is your fault!" Neji susurrated, logic was no longer a priority feeling the worst kind of gratification when his knuckles collided into the solid concrete, Naruto completely taken aback by the swift turn the conversation took could only sputter.

"W-wait Neji! What are you talking about?! I'm not the one who poisoned her and turned her into a monster." Moments of two beating hearts passed and as quickly as Neji's insanity came, it left as he registered the blondes words, just the way he worded it sounded strange put together.

"Poison?" He stated aloud as if it were foreign, the rage leaked out of him leaving him dizzy, closing his grey eyes and crinkling his nose slightly catching Naruto off guard, producing a soft noise from the back of his throat.

A ghost of a raven haired youth permeated Naruto's memory as it always has when he was reminded of his dear friend. Neji's anguish mixed with his crinkled countenance softened something in Naruto eliciting a determination he thought he buried with his long lost brother.

"We are going to get her back, Neji!" Naruto vowed with a warm hand placed on Neji's shoulder his fortitude solidified as something passed thru Neji's facial expression that Naruto could _personally_ relate to.

Shame flitted across Neji's stiff features for only passing milliseconds, feeling the weight of his accusations in the air, feeling the loss of his sweet cousin and the support she effortlessly seized from all Hyuga clan lines behind her and suffocating from the pressures of obeying orders.

From the Lady Hokage, from the Lord Hiashi and from the rightful heir, Hizashi himself.

Any words Naruto had to say in that instant were forever forgotten the moment Neji bowed his head in defeat with a soft 'thunk' on an orange and black clad shoulder.

Awkward like he has never felt awkward before filled his senses, Naruto now abruptly in hyper alert wanted to flee, or flail, or _something!_ But he just stood there instead and listened in heated breaths as Neji attempted to collect himself, inhaling thru his nose he pushed himself off obviously coming to some sort of decision.

"Shikamaru is the only one strong enough to see this through." He told Naruto severely, "He's the only one with every tool and strategy, every move and counter move, Shikamaru would never be caught on a mission losing his head from emotional outbursts."

And he was the only other soul who treated Lady Hinata how she deserved to be treated, acknowledged and valued all of who she is so effortlessly, distributing honest devotion to her very being and accepting solely all her quirks and misgivings toward the shadow user because of a certain blonde.

"He's the only one who can bring her home." He said with such absoluteness that there was no way Neji would go back on his word, Naruto had no room to argue at last concluding to the fact with a tetchy pout that they were just the backup guys this round.

A moment of collective silence passed allowing Neji to turn his head to the side and activate his blood line closing his eyes almost simultaneously.

"He's on the move." He stated solemnly, raising his fingers to his chest and dispelling the camouflage jutsu that hid them in the wall both falling from the seven story building and landing with ease on the dirt road below.

But before they could make a move a burst of light far north of the city halted them and they gaped in wonder at the astonishing pillar of light as it shone down in the darkening sky the two Leaf Ninja stood back feeling a familiar warmth.

* * *

It was her! There was no mistaking it, Shikamaru felt the foreign feeling of panic prick at his psyche and suddenly his feet weren't his own as they took off toward the light.

' _I won't let you down this time!'_ Logically he knew this was useless, she was miles and miles away but to feel Hinata so close was too much to bear for the Nara.

' _I just want to see you smile again.'_ His avid memory working against him when he got to hold her close for the first time, as she writhed and screamed in her sleep, hearing her cries everywhere he turns.

All Shikamaru could think about was getting her back, that's all that mattered now.

His dark eyes widening in desperation when the light started to dissipate her warmth trailing after it and he cried out crashing to his knees when it disappeared in the night sky all together like it was never there in the first place.

He growled low before letting out an animalistic _roar_ then Shikamaru crashed his fists into the ground causing a large dust cloud to encompass him the ground below him caving.

His body unused of the endorphins rushing thru his system, the complete loss of control and the time worn exhaustion that came with it let himself fall forward. Shikamaru hit the ground hard not caring at the moment how foolish he looked but just agitated at how _irrational_ he had become.

Shikamaru lay there for who knows how long, the will to get up in the morning was one thing in itself but the will to get up without the sight of a sunny warm gaze smile to motivate him was another. He had even contemplated just shutting down completely and take a well-deserved nap.

' _You have to stay low Shikamaru.'_ Came a tinkling whisper, snapping his eyes open he half expected to see Hinata in her jounin uniform crouching beside him.

But before he could question his sanity he heard snaps of twigs deep in the forest, holding his breath and immediately supressing his chakra to imperceptible Shikamaru listened.

Muffled voices of children permeated the area, making him crinkle his nose, why would kids be out in the woods so late? A distinct adult male's voice cut thru the air and Shikamaru's heart sank at the dark familiarity but couldn't quite place it yet.

"What does Lord Jajuka think of the new recruits?" The male's voice questioned casually.

"Don't know, I imagine he's satisfied there are even survivors." Answered a small croaky voice that immediately warned the shadow user that these were the demonic rats him and his team ran into that fateful night that started this whole accursed thing.

The male's voice replied with a throaty chuckle that echoed through the valley.

"Yes evolution is a painful process in the medical field, I'm sure Lord Orochimaru will attest to that." And suddenly the creepy voice had a face; Shikamaru felt a surge of killer intent seethe as he thought of the bespectacled man.

' _Kabuto.'_

Almost contemplating a blind attack but then again that would be even more useless than chasing after a light and indiscreetly Shikamaru was so caught up listening and gaining control of his broiling chakra that he failed to notice the traditional geta clad feet appear beside him.

A dark man with a Shimenawa tied around his waist stood quietly all revenge and power aside this particular leaf ninja did not warrant a fight out of the lone Uchiha so instead he crouched to observe the strange site before him, a leaf ninja face down in a hole. The shuffle of his geta finally alerting the Shinobi of his presence and he watched in mild interest as a familiar face turned to glare up at him.

"Sasuke!?" He whispered indignantly obviously shocked to see _him_ of all people in Fire country.

The indifferent Uchiha only raised one regal brow in question.

"Shikamaru." He drawled as if completely disinterested in the whole situation as if he hadn't just stumbled across his past.

"What brings you to the borders of Sand, Nara?" Sasuke asked or more like _droned_ , as if he was required to make small talk, sighing Shikarmaru finally got the energy to hoist his body upright again sitting cross legged across from the S class missing nin.

It was strange to think of him like that, after all the bad that he has done, Sasuke was still the boy from the academy in Shikamaru's eyes. Still not someone he particularly _liked_ but someone he was raised to consider a comrade.

"Obviously I'm on a mission." The lazy Shinobi replied with equal the amount of disinterest and a hint of sarcasm that threatened a smirk out of the Uchiha.

The Nara being one of the few people in this world who actually understands Sasuke's language.

"Alone?" The Uchiha inquired with ease, drilling his crimson eyes into the Leaf Shinobi with exasperating perceptive discernments. Auburn orbs rolled up to the starry sky and knew that there was no way he was going to get off easy tonight Shikamaru let out a soft groan.

"Fine if you must know, I broke protocol on Lady Tsunande and went rogue but I have to find out who is behind an attack on my teammates. "He stated with disdain flashes of a sunny smile filtered his thoughts, making him zone out just passed the Uchiha in front of him.

"Hn." Sasuke moved from his crouch to join the other Shinobi on the ground.

"Who attacked you?" Who meaning what village.

"They were kids." Shikamaru answered gravely watching expectantly as Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction, a feat so small you had to be looking for it to notice it.

"Tell me what you know Sasuke."

"First tell me what this is really about!" Sasuke didn't yell, but his voice had an edge to it that lashed out in the air harshly.

"Yeah like I'm going to tell you, you're probably just gonna blather it to your psycho _sensei._ "

Sasuke unimpressed just crossed his arms and huffed into the air just slightly, uncaring Shikamaru placed his fingers together and stayed quiet, both coming to an impasse.

Neither of the Shinobi would yield though as they glared each other down, playing a game that they knew so well, wore it like armour and was their most powerful weapon in their arsenal at times.

Patients.

' _I can do this all night.'_ Both thought instantaneously now opting to silently observe the other. It had been years since they have actually faced one another, not in a battlefield.

Sasuke realizing with a start that this was his very first civilized conversation he had in a very long time that he has on a baser level, enjoyed. Not that they said much but it was the lazy way Shikamaru regarded him, with no passed shadows haunting Sasuke's every move but rather a leisure sort of ease.

Like he wasn't an S class criminal with his name written in every bingo book created in all corners of the great nations.

Shikamaru now feeling more like himself let his brain work its magic observing the much stronger Shinobi before him. Sasuke still held himself with an uncaring overbearing prideful aura that set his broad shoulders high and pushing his chin slightly higher than need be.

The static of his chakra even in dormant Shikamaru could feel it titter across his skin raising his hairs on his arms, his body reacting as if there were an immediate danger making this whole situation even more _troublesome._

So instead Shikamaru let himself fall into a trusting palm leaning against his knee and observed the chaos he got himself into, an echo of a shy smile and a gentle scent of lilac filled the air.

There wasn't a moment that passed that Shikamaru wasn't consumed by her.

"Who is she?" Sasuke questioned callously with the beginnings of a smirk when Shikamaru widened his eyes incredulity.

' _How..?'_ Before he could question Sasuke's motives he spoke with an almost amused countenance.

"It's written all over your face." He specified with a self-satisfied smirk.

Shikamaru groaned dramatically realizing he was becoming just as bad as his emotional blonde teammate.

"You probably wouldn't even remember her so drop it." Shikamaru countered putting abundant emphasis on the T at the end.

Expectant silence passed pushing Shikamaru into a corner, making him twitch with agitation, it seems like no matter how he looked at it, he wouldn't get his way even if he could come up with some magical explanation.

Readying his imaginary shovel, Shikamaru started to dig himself a hole.

"Her name is Hinata and she's in pretty bad shape." His shoulders sagging from the memory of watching her slowly descend into madness.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, _'The Hyuga girl.'_ Flashes of a shy quiet smile permeated his repressed memory.

"Those rats hit her with some sort of poison and now she…she….." All energy left his system making Shikamaru wish he could just lay back down in his spot on the ground.

"Are you sure you want to save her?" Sasuke asked with severity, surprisingly taking his situation seriously.

But the question only made the Nara give the avenger a dead look.

"Obviously I wouldn't be here if I didn't." It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes.

"That's not what I mean, once the transformation is complete, or even if she _survives_ she won't be human anymore." The words just spilled from his lips, Sasuke now comprehending the fact that this is the most he has spoken in _years._

He had just betrayed the snake sanin, just speaking to this Shinobi was treason within itself.

Not that Sasuke cared.

"Tell me what you know Sasuke." The Nara demanded again, this time feeling more liberated to the fact that Sasuke would actually help him out.

"All I know is that it wasn't poison that infected your friend, it's a curse mark and not just you're run of the mill jutsu either." He paused for a moment feeling obstinate just stating this, would he even believe him?

"It's a Demon mark, specifically made to transmute pure Youkai into the hosts system, completely override it until they are nothing more than mindless killing machines."

"The snake is planning on making an army of them but so far only a handful can survive the actual _placement_ of the mark let alone the transformation."

"How did he even get a hold of such power?" Shikamaru queried incredulously.

A long dramatic hush ensued letting the Nara collect all his strategic bearings for the next sentence.

"Orochimaru has been over the years, sacrificing his body and soul to revive a demon long since sealed for more than ten thousand years, a demon whose only purpose is to _consume._ "

They sat for a long time in silence, Sasuke fading in the background as absolute revulsion settled in the pit of Shikamaru's stomach, this new revelation made him regret searching for the answer so relentlessly.

"Have you seen this demon?" Spoke a spectre of Shikamaru, a _shadow._

"Only long enough to know I don't want to cross paths with him again." Sasuke spoke letting the severity of his words settle in his crimson gaze not ashamed to reveal his apprehension.

Tired eyes closed making deep purple bruises more prominent, from lack of sleep or a hit in the face, Sasuke wasn't sure.

A black bird landed beside them with a purposeful perch, Sasuke was being summoned.

Shikamaru gave the raven a once over before heaving himself upwards to his feet, the Uchiha mimicking his movements but rather more gracefully his movements more resembling a black panther than a man.

An awkward tense silence followed neither knowing how this even happened! Shikamaru feeling the weight of Konoha fall on his shoulders for a moment. This man was a direct enemy to the leaf village, nearly killing his own teammates but Shikamaru felt that situation could have been avoided; Sasuke didn't get forced to leave.

He wanted to leave; growing up with him Shikamaru knew Sasuke didn't do things for no reason, if anything there was always an unhealthy drive constantly heating his gaze. Sasuke didn't have to help him out, there wasn't a reason Shikamaru could think of that he would even keep him alive.

"Look Sasuke, I appreciate that you didn't try to kill me when you saw me and you really saved me a lot of time giving me all that information so….thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck cumbersomely.

"I can't promise being so friendly should we meet again." Sasuke warned with no real malice but knowing the realities of being a Shinobi, they shouldn't have even spoken to begin with, now unknowingly Sasuke has made a tangible connection where there should have been none.

But the reunion was almost unavoidable and Sasuke had to begrudgingly admit, the conversation relieved the humane part of him. Suffering from some sort of cabin fever having no other contact than Orochimaru and his one henchman, his mind was filled with tar a poison that had no antidote.

Surprising both of them, Sasuke raised his hand to the Nara in a sort of thank you gesture, Shikamaru only needed a second to react taking the Uchiha's hand into his own giving one solid shake in recognitions.

"Till than Sasuke."

And with that the two Shinobi vanished in a swirl of leaves together they were the kinsmen of the shadows.


	5. The Fang of a Dog

The Fang of a Dog

A young man no older than eighteen rose when a chakra signature lit the candle beside his small bunk, long legs swung over the edge of the sheet and he proceeded to unwrinkle the bedding and dress appropriately for the tasks ahead.

This new body was still stiff but it was responsive enough.

Other beings much smaller than him shifted around him lifelessly keeping the makeshift palace polished, the teen watched with listless violet eyes and moved with more stealth, more vigor as if the mundane tasks were more than what they were.

Strong Lords of the Underground roamed aimlessly through the countless portals created in the dark halls of this magnificent castle.

The only one castle rivaling the great Inu-Fortress of the West back when the land was ruled by dogs.

A snake coming across old remains and having the perfect peculiar jutsu that sacrificed body and soul allowing him to open the forbidden channels of the dead.

And the immortal, both, unfortunately come hand in hand.

The jutsu reviving the castle walls and the Demons that once guarded it,

The young man whispered through the deep corridors and quickly followed the orders Lord Orochimaru hissed in his ear thru the earpiece.

But he was not doing this for the likes of a snake, no his new found and deeply seeded loyalty only lies in one place, the place his very blood called to, a powerful being so generous as to give him blood and gave him this new life.

Wide _dead_ eyes stared up in wonder when his feet finally discovered the last room at the top of the tower.

Staring in eagerly into the grand silken bedroom lay a lithe body clad in black, his long braid unbound leaving long inky tresses splayed across scarlet sheets. His normally fierce onyx eyes were closed and he laid back looking confidently _relaxed_.

If there was such a thing.

The man opened his eyes feeling the warmth of the boys welcome, the steel in his gaze softened and he moved with unrivalled grace as strong arms lethargically lifted himself off the bed, black tresses tumbling around him.

"Hakudoshi, I have a very important mission for you."He purred, the Demon's voice deep and brassy.

"The young man dropped to one knee and bowed his head low letting long violet hair cover his face almost as if in complete reverence.

'I am at you're service, Lord Jajuka,"

* * *

The air was still and the area much like a field in its openness, Sesshoumaru had just arrived from his perimeter run more out of habit than actual caution.

In his absence his human had decided to preoccupy herself.

He watched in a mild trance as she preformed her family Katon, the plasm shifting steadily as her aura glowed from her palms forcing concentrated youkai into the air.

One lethal strike from her could lead him straight to the Underworld and she wouldn't even have to touch him.

Suddenly her form shifted into moves like a dance her body like liquid as she twisted and twirled shooting finely sharpened youkai in all directions. He had never seen in all his life a being (mortal and immortal alike) with the ability to control youkai so precisely and so powerfully that she could use her whole body as a conduct.

Even he, Lord Sesshoumaru could only dispel his personal youkai thru his fingertips relying heavily on the more traditional style of fighting. Her nimble limbs acting as a conductor with seductive movements and provocative curvations triggering when and where her deadly strikes would land.

And triggering a very primal need in Sesshoumaru, heat spread though his body like wild fire watching her.

It was almost taboo.

Something akin to pride settled in his chest, his human was a finely tuned warrior.

And a Beautiful one at that.

"Hinata," He beckoned to her in his low timer voice.

Her reaction was immediate the Hyuga's form ending gracefully, smiling before she even turned to acknowledge him.

That was the first time he had used her name.

Predictably Hinata's cheeks went red and she badly just watched to look down and twiddle her thumbs. Things were still a little _intense_ for Hinata if she were being completely honest. For so long now, her heart sang for Naruto and for all of it to change in an instant knocked her off her feet like the ground wasn't even there and the sun got replaced by the moon.

Memories still to fresh to look at clearly.

The horrid children, Kiba's convulsions as she almost lost him and the sting of a fine tipped needle. the retched pain ripping her to shreds a torment that she relives in her dreams at times, the moment she was violently yanked from her life and plunged into the land of souls.

Naruto almost being a wondering memory now, someone she painfully couldn't have and always out of reach. Hinata still couldn't help but mourn her first love.

Her family and lifetime as a Shinobi of the Leaf, her life as an Heiress to the Hyuga and Love for the friends she had made.

A flash of a dark tawny gaze caused her eyes to flicker to the ground reminiscing the lazy memory of clouds on a late afternoon.

She knew in the very pit of her stomach that she would never have it again.

Hinata's impetuous infatuation was so tender and so sudden she had no time to adjust, she never felt so reckless! But the moment she opened her eyes from her nightmare she knew what had happened not needing her Byakugan to see it.

But rather _feel_ it.

He had claimed her, Sesshoumaru's chakra was different, more pure and natural as it hummed through her body so significantly her chest positively glowed when he was just in the general vicinity.

She was terrified by the cacophony of emotions and too soon of a something she just couldn't name.

As if reading her thoughts a strong gentle hand cupped her cheek his thumb caressing the side of her face in reassurance for her and for him.

The ego in his swelling just a little when she innocently leaned into his palm his heart speeding up just a touch when glistening lilac eyes gazed up at him in uncertainty making his chest tighten painfully.

He had never felt this way either, the ten thousand year old demon being equally as inexperienced as the slip of a girl in front of him.

An eld heart unused to beating so fast.

Sure when in his prime youth he had many chances with prim wealthy demonesses but he simply had no room to worry about carnal desires in the wake of a shattering war.

So nothing could have prepared him for the hold this moon eyed girl had on him, her gentle fingers holding a piece of him that no one else has, she was the one thing keeping him from going to a place so dark he never wanted to see again.

Not with her by his side.

Instead of saying it, the electric current between the two was all the communication they needed. Hinata feeling overwhelmed hid her tears and bravely stepped forward into his welcoming embrace feeling a sense of homecoming that she has in truth, never experienced before.

Burying her small nose in the silk of his Kimono and clutched the fabric tighter, two lonely _beaten_ hearts slowly starting sing a different tune.

Hinata still couldn't help but feel so sullied compared to this beautiful creature, _dirty_ and petty in contrast to his ethereal glow.

How her life has come to this, Hinata would never know, she was falling steadily in love with a Demon Lord.

She blushed hard when she flipped the words around and nearly fainted!

 _'Am I a Demon's Lover?'_ The idea was so Ludicrous she would have laughed at herself is she weren't being held so _intimately_ in the arms of one.

Still not having any idea what this was or what she possibly could be to him? Sent her mind reeling, she felt dizzy and unstable nothing familiar about him all she knew was the essence commingled between them now was palpable, she wouldn't be able to walk away even if she wanted to. Did he feel the same? Do Demon's feel? With no words Sesshoumaru reached to her again, gently prying her away from growing insecurities and back into his arms.

And she always knew when they were on the move now, carefully his large hand scooped her just under her knees and she instinctively curled into him as he lifted her purposefully to his chest.

Sesshoumaru for one reason or another has taken to carrying Hinata wherever they went, it was not out of real necessity but more along the lines that the Demon admittedly could not go very long without a heavy craving to touch her, _coddle_ her.

The feel of her aura so reactive to his own, every movement every emotion was so intense and intoxicating that within a fort night Sesshoumaru was completely and utterly consumed.

Suddenly overcome by the warmth of her body the Demon fiercely nuzzled into her neck, growling when her soft scent invaded his senses pressing his edacious lips to her skin. Making Hinata burst into an unexpected giggle.

The Demon Lord smiled in unalloyed levity enjoying the tinkling sonancy he had elicited. Getting ready to pull away he pressed his lips at the base of her throat, relishing the sheer softness a pulse of primal instinct made his irises into crimson for a moment.

His heart stopped when lithe supple fingers brushed across his collar bone stroking the length of his neck lovingly and finally settling gently in his hair and along his scalp.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered in his ear the small pressure disallowing him to move away from her. His small smile molded into a full Fanged grin against her delicate flesh evoking a soft whimper and suddenly it was too much.

His hungry mouth placing wet hot kisses along her throat so ravenous he groaned when she arched perfectly in his arms submitting to him wantonly her fingers tangled in his hair not daring to let him go. For if she let him go, she was terrified that he would disappear and this would be some kind of sick dream but all thought process soon left the building.

Gasping loud when fangs nipped into her delicate skin sending electricity down her spine and intense heat gathered in her core,

The Demon made a low noise in the back of his throat that made Hinata tighten her hips, her heart hammering in her ears and delicious anticipation guiding now hasty movements.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled into midnight hair and up along her jaw to rest his lips near her ear, letting warm breath trickle the soft lobe.

"Be careful, my Hime..." Sesshoumaru purred. "You don't know what you ask of me.." He moaned her human emotions erratic and overheated, needing release.

Immediately.

Sesshoumaru was burning for her, his need infectious as Hinata melted for him.

Just earlier she was a shy little kitten now, he smirked she was haunting little vixen, he knew her issues with physical contact, having to coax her out of her shell just so he could carry her! But she had to know what she was doing to him!

He pulled back to gaze into pearlescent lavender irises sparkling in the tenderness she already held him in, his molten gaze rivaling that of the sun as he found a new life, new hope.

And a new Love he has never experienced.

Not caring anymore what was right and what was wrong not flinching away from the small wonderful voice that encouraged him to follow the sun.

Hinata's universe shifted to one the moment soft firm met hers in an eternal promise.

The heat exploded and she felt primal when her lips moved in sync with his, the once curse mark in her chest now flourished her body in warmth and affection as the demon who claimed her devoured her petal oft lips.

Her fingers feeling all of what he would allow, his silvery hair the skin of his throat and collar bone, Hinata wanted all of him no one else was ever going to touch him the way she is now.

Feeling daring and excited her tongue slipped thru her lips to graze his creamy skin, he moaned darkly pressing into her harder his tongue immediately meeting hers in exotic swirls. Her whimpering became more heated and needy his growls reverberating through his chest now doing wondrous things to the girl pressed against him.

Too abruptly they both nearly yanked away from each other sensing a strong chakra signature causing their blood to run cold when a hard gruff voice permeated the area. Sesshoumaru feeling complete dread at the all too familiar _infuriating_ voice.

"Oi! What the hell do ya think you're doin' you horny bastard?!" Even in the manner of how he spoke was crass.

"And what do you're doing this close to the border?" Echoed another voice but calmer and from a farther distance.

Hinata could only squeak in indignation.

The ever present mist started to dissipate and clear out to reveal a tall figure dressed in black arms crossed as if he were judgment himself, his long silvery hair startlingly similar to her Demon Lord, except for very distinctive animal like ears laying flat against his head in irritation. Not only that but the same fierce golden gaze stared back at them looking as if her just itching for a fight.

A yard behind him a second figure dressed in white calmly strode toward them, Hinata gasped internally seeing as these newcomers seemed to be twins. Except this other strange man had pitch black hair and dark midnight irises carrying himself with a noticeably calmer and wiser aura.

"Hinata," Now placed solidly by Sesshoumaru's side, he gestured to the silver haired being first.

"This is Inochi (Life)." The man just nodding in curious recognition's to the obvious mortal soul even if her essence was sewn together with the purest of Youkai bloodlines. He could still see it, a subtle warmth that could only belong to a human.

Hinata still frazzled and mussed could only blush deeply, the memory of being caught doing something so inappropriate still too fresh.

Next her Demon Lord gestured to his right to the dark haired man, "And this is Shibou (Death)." The mans deep eyes had an eerie tranquility that unnerved her but he bowed and smiled politely enough.

"Once upon a time, these two were once my half brother."

Hinata could only stare blankly at Sesshoumaru's utter seriousness.

...Because that made sense.

In all her confusion Hinata couldn't help but notice twin sparkling jewels hanging around each of their necks, one defiled and the other pure.

"Inuyasha, meet Hinata."

Old habits die hard it seems.

* * *

Meanwhile

In the Land of the Living:

The report was due ten minutes ago! She was never known for tardiness especially when it came to her precious Hokage but Shizune couldn't bring herself to leave his bedside, the tremors subsided but the mark on his wrist grew more grotesque each violent episode.

This was no disease, this was _mutation_ Shizune thought in disgust.

Just earlier he was talking fine, even making jokes at his expense but some sort of power flared violently on his mortal wound sending him into a violent frenzy.

Energy very distinctive in chakra nature but much more saturated and thick as it broiled through his chakra network.

Transforming him into something more beastly as K9's extended and his claws out and ready for a lethal strike. The atmosphere charged as if there were twenty pissed elite Shinobi instead of the lone restrained figure. Kiba felt the rip of new cells and energies forcibly pumping into his weak system up his arm and through his chest like static.

A violent spasm caused Kiba to gag on his tongue as the tremors wracked through his body mercilessly.

Shizune watched helplessly as he silently screamed, her shinobi heart quenching painfully.

And something happened that Shizune would never forget, the moment so clear and still she forgot to breathe. His heart rate had flat lined, the machines humming burst into alarms as his body shut down.

Kiba no longer had a beating heart,

Kiba was no longer a living being.

Shizune watched in horror and utter hopeless shock as his chest still moved rhythmically in slow bated breaths.

He should be dead, he is dead.

His heart had stopped and slowly without anyone knowing a dark dark energy seeped into it with reverence for new life. His blood no longer Inuzaka as it falsely pumped deliberate and pointed blood of a Great Demon War Lord from a time long ago when this land was ruled by raw power.

Shizune rushed to his side when he started to choke quickly she turned him to his side, gurgling than he spat up something that softly clattered to the floor.

The moment so clear and still she could only stare blankly still holding onto his shoulder, peering down in trepidation at a bloody tooth laying on the floor.

 _'What on earth is happening here?'_


	6. Purity

Purity

Purgatory

Maybe it was the subtle way he angled himself or maybe it was in the way his eyes narrowed just slightly when regarding him, either way, Hinata couldn't help but notice that no matter how irritated Seshoumaru got with Inochi, he seemed to favor him greatly over the dark haired man. Shibou was a peculiar being with strange sayings and tranquil prayer leading them onward through the fog but the two silver haired men paid him no heed. Seemingly too used of the random inputs that Shibou would provide.

Hinata however found it amusing, their bickering solidified her assumption that they were brothers, Inochi was another matter all together, a true wild man clearly not raised in the strict up bringing of a clan or any other form of etiquette. Yet at the same time he attained a gruff kindness that emanated the same kind of feeling she experienced with Kiba and on the other hand Sesshoumaru was collected almost rigid in his control but that steadiness could also be gentle and calming. All together these men made for some interesting traveling companions.

"You're getting slow in your old age, Sesshoumaru!" The once Hanyou barked with a wicked gleam and for some reason it made Hinata giggle discreetly behind her hand.

Reminding her of a hyper active knucklehead and a warm ruffian teammate all in the same breathe. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched, the only sign of agitation he would provide, his intense gaze narrowed in on the faraway look in reminiscent irises.

Hinata was naturally a quiet being that kept to herself but her silent observation was disconcerting to say the least. The demon for some reason felt very weary of her innocent glances toward half of his half brother (technically speaking here).

The true Inuyasha not the now proclaimed Inochi, in Sesshoumaru's mind anyway, seemed equally interested in his young counterpart. This was the first time since their unification that Sesshoumaru could not read her or feel her, it was as if her soul had wondered somewhere else and he couldn't help but think it was the stinking dog eared mutt's fault!

The way his ears would perk up every time Hinata would giggle or the way he answered her smile so eagerly, it was if he were reduced to a curious smitten pup. And it waz driving Sesshoumaru crazy! What was happening here?! For some reason the Lord of the Wests was, at this moment, missing a certain reincarnated soul that protected the felicity of the mortal afterlife. _'Where was a goddess when you need one?'_ He thought in dry irony.

His Father, bless his soul, would be rolling in his grave if he could see him right now, jealous over a meek little human, hardly containing the urge to pummel his half brother into oblivion. All sense of pride and common sense left the building completely when around this beguiling creature. For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru had another odd urge to smack his forehead in frustration and grumble just as his father had when he realized he buried himself too deep with human Princess.

That was so many year ago, back when he was still a prideful hateful Lord of War, cold and unforgiving with no regard for beings less powerful than he. Thinking his was becoming a senile _fool_ in his obsession over a filthy insignificant human. Tarnishing their pure powerful clan line and deep seeded traditions. Inutasisho could no longer be named a war lord, ruler of the Western Lands. Bringing Shame onto the Family he fought so hard to preserve.

Days of his passing blew by in an angry blur, his mother reduced to a bitter harpy that retreated to the shadows to lick her wounds her husband left behind. At the time, he thought her pathetic and cowardly, leaving him to the civil war that broke loose, the very one his father carved in his wake.

Where as the spawn created in the affair was born into a world with no responsibility for a nation or the blood of countless other nations staining his blade having the freedom to go wherever he pleased. Sesshoumaru once had a passing thought of letting his Youkai takeover completely letting claws replace hands, fur replace skin and letting instinct takeover humane thought.

And just become a mindless monster with no real purpose but to feed and _consume._ Later on he almost had lost himself when he found that his father left one of the strongest blades ever made in the hands of a _half breed!_ Driving him into a madness that nearly took his mind, one of the very few times he were reduced to the beast within, ones true form is ones choice. His whole life he had slaved for his Fathers approval, worked himself to near death just to prove his strength, went months without feeding to prove his control.

To prove that he deserved to wield the Tessaiga.

Instead he had gotten written off for a human wench and her pathetic whelp! Left with a useless enraging sword that had the power to incapacitate and bend him to its will.

The will to _heal_ of all bloody things.

He didn't understand his Fathers last inquest for someone to protect and further didn't understand his reasoning's to abandon them in the first place, Were they so worthless?

Of course it had taken him a few millennia to truly forgive his father and accept his half brother as an equal, with the help of a human child, his addled mind was slowly put at ease, for a short time. He had found his heart was not just another organ and finding a self forgiveness that he never even had the capacity to detect before made his eyes look at things differently. But time, an unrelenting ruthless force that it is, took it away. With no real will to succumb to the shame of taking his own life, Sesshoumaru instead only sealed his physical body and power within his land.

Hoping to find some kind of peace in world without Rin.

It had taken him this long to stand by Inuyasha with no real intent to kill or maim, it had taken him this long for him to accept Rin was dead and there was no way for them to to be together again. And it had taken him this long to be granted this angelic vixen to be brought into his life in Purgatory.

Sesshoumaru was a great many things but he was no fool, he knew a second chance when he saw one.

And it took him about five seconds to decide that he wanted to _kill_ his dear little brother for looking at her the wrong way. All equality and passed lives aside, what was his was _his._

But there was nothing he could do about his predicament without looking like an utter fool! There was a high probability he was just imagining things, knowing full well his little brothers bond with a mortal soul that defied the laws of time, knowing his loyalty to his reincarnated priestess was nothing to sneer at, surpassing their Father in strength when only being a half breed proved his will to keep her safe. Inuyasha finding the true meaning to Tessaiga's power long before Sesshoumaru could even contemplate it.

But he still couldn't help but watch in a hopeless anger when Hinata openly peered at the pink sparkling jewel around Inochi's neck, blushing at his inviting grin, beckoning her a little closer.

"You're pendant is beautiful." She stated reverently, entranced by the glow of purity emanating steadily from it. His clawed fingertips clutched at it delicately and he grinned wolfishly showing off his fangs in a self confidence that she could only dream to possess. Naturally she was drawn to this gruff handsome man with a smile that reminded her so much of home.

"This is the Shikon no Tama, the purest form of the Jewel of Four Souls, its my job to protect it." He stated solidly with a fierce glint, his golden gaze darkened remembering the tragedy this tiny trinket left in its wake. The war between mortal and immortal alike waged for so long there was no way it could be safe in the realm where demon and human could thrive. Where a physical host could once again be possessed lured by the seductive call of ultimate power.

He glanced back at the tranquil girl, and Inuyasha couldn't help but be drawn to the magnanimity aura radiating off of her in waves. He had never in his years seen anybody so guileless and genuinely sweet, yet her taught shoulders and near silent foot steps told him otherwise. The way she smiled reminded him subtly of his precious Kagome, but it was in her mannerisms and silent but powerful way she held herself retained a cherished memory of a dear old friend, a warrior with the strut of a poised lady. It was Sango and his Mother he was seeing when she laughed, strange, but Inuyasha has endured stranger.

Hinata, oblivious to his musings and incessant staring, completely out of the loop when Sesshoumaru stiffened even further still she glanced pointedly at Shibou.

"Soo does he protect that Shikon jewel too?" Upon her question Inochi gestured for Shibou to come closer, the relationship between the two was unearthly almost unnatural in its compatibilism, Hinata felt an odd commodity come over her feeling two of the same chakra signature surrounding her.

Night and Day, Life and Death.

Inochi delicately fingered the deep black violet of the defiled jewel of his other half, the one moment in time forever frozen in hate and betrayal.

"No." Inochi answered solemnly the dark gem forever twisting in a lethal storm of hate and anger, his two personal companions for most of his earthbound life.

"Shibou protects my human heart." He stated listlessly, forever cursed with the choice he made to betray the woman he loved so long ago.

Tens of thousands of years passed and his human heart still called out to her, the frozen heart at his fingertips pulsed in the warm familiarity of a human soul that was so gentle he didn't need to ask the why's and the what's to his brothers sudden intense attachment to this human girl. For he understood more than anyone the complexities of a human female and how their softness can intoxicate and bring forth an instinct that most demons do not possess.

The instinct to claim and protect, but it was his feeble _mortal_ heart that wasn't strong enough to withstand the insecurities and mistrust making it beat to the sweet song of betrayal. A human heart so easily swayed by the whispers of a stranger.

The Broken _defiled_ heart that would always belong to Kikyo.

* * *

Outskirts of Konoha:

Shikamaru gave himself a full six hour head start before the duo following him could wake up. Knowing he should be rushing back to the village with all the intel he had obtained on Orochimaru and his _experiments_ but having no will or energy to do so, instead, he just bounded through the trees at a leisurely pace. Admiring the Fire Country Forest that surrounded him, today was at its optimal weather with the perfect amount of overcast to keep the Shadow nin busy for hours.

The wild life around him buzzed with life the noises taking his mind elsewhere, to a place faraway than where he was now leaping through the very same place him and his specialized teammate took countless times, it was like reliving those moments of relief and joyous feeling of being welcomed home.

They made it home.

Shikamaru imagined for the sake of his homecoming, he imagined an agile blunette nymph sprinting through the long limbs of the giant trunks. She would smile that smile of hers and glow with the satisfaction of a complete mission sharing her moment of quiet triumph with him.

Shikamaru smiled in return but it slowly slipped into a grimace when her mirage faded away into emptiness.

The feeling of homecoming left with her.

It felt different now, more like he was walking to his grave, alone and bitter with nothing else to loose.

A haunting scream filled his ears and he nearly crashed to the forest floor, a startled yell bellowed through the leaves before Shikamaru landed clumsily in the murky greenery below. His shaky ragged breaths rang through his ears as he clutched at his head painfully. It was just as before, loosing someone so close and not being able to do anything, the power to save her ripped from his grasp.

 _'Once the transformation is complete, or even if she survives, she won't be human anymore.'_

Sasuke's voice a painful, unwanted, reminder.

Was he ready to face that? C _ould_ he face that?

He peered down at his bruised arms still feeling the phantom of Hinata as she thrashed and struck with all her might. It was just one more time he had failed her, the one last time he couldn't step up to the plate because he wasn't strong enough, at least, that's what he's lead himself to believe.

It was the last time, he could feel it in his bones, he lost her before he even had a chance to have her.

Looking up at the sky hoping to drift away with the warm summer breeze, envy like no other of the clouds that floated in his atmosphere. Sighing he closed his eyes and leaned back, upon opening them a pale face abruptly blocked his view with a stern frown, the ones she gave when he had naps at inappropriate times on important missions.

Shikamaru blinked once, twice, nope Hinata was still there with her hands on her hips.

Yup, he knew it, he was going crazy.

"Shikamaru, if you drag you're feet we'll never make it to the dango shop in time!" His lazy gaze widened for a split second before he burst into unexpected laughter, he held his abdomen in attempt to contain it but he kept laughing harder. The heartfelt sounds lowered into awkward hiccups until it turned into choked sobs, his rib cage ached with every heave. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks in a steady stream his anguish palpable as he curled into himself and shook painfully in the effort to quiet his cries. Something akin to chains gripped his heart and he honestly thought he was going to die from the sheer weight of his grief for Hinata, a Chidori to the chest would have been preferable than this.

The forest reacted in kind, for he was going to be the protector of these forests very soon.

The birds grew quiet around him, time seemed to stop for a moment and all that could be heard was Shikamaru's broken voice through the trees.

A great Guardian that could only be summoned under the most mysterious of circumstances calmly and silently sauntered toward the Shadow Shinobi. his antlers so great and dense that his every movement was elongated and graceful. .

His steps unnaturally silent but he knew the future Nara patriarch could sense him nonetheless.

Bending down to gently nudge the crumpled man in the dirt, he pushed out his chakra and could still feel a soft presence around Shikamaru that he absolutely refused to let go of. With another gentle nudge he pressed his muzzle against a damp face and felt a gruff hand return the gesture of comfort.

And he let the Shinobi cry.

The soft presence flickering in strength as Shikamaru's emotions eradicated, obviously there was a connection here that could not be broken by the hands of time. But where had it originated from? It was faint but subtle enough to affect the exhausted young man into a near delusional state, his chakra system unstable and dark mourning a presence that was in between the mortal and immortal.

It had been jut as their first meeting, a familiar lighter buried in the dirt.

The Guardian gathered his chakra and passed a seal to his master, it was a seal only animal nin could preform, closing his deep knowing eyes he transferred his strength into the broken spirited body of the troubled Shinobi before him.

Just a shell, or even just a shadow of a man.

Shikamaru snapped his eyes open in shock when a surge of energy glowed within him powerfully, the impact of the transfer jutsu knocking the breath out of him. With the power came a flow of hope and determination that he honestly thought he lost in the cross fire of war and being heir to a vital clan line in a pure Shinobi village.

A smooth imminent voice filled his surroundings in resounding echo's.

 _"You mustn't give up so soon, my young master."_

Shikamaru could only stare back in teary eyed disbelief as the Guardian lowered his gaze to match his in recognition's.

 _"There is still something you must do."_

* * *

Borders of Kiri:

A shadowy pair silently materialized in the deep depths of a murky forest. A crimson gaze landed nonchalantly on his strange companion, obviously the boy was young, most likely a few years younger than he but there was something about his violet eyes that were just eerily empty set the off the Uchiha in a very wrong way. This was an experiment Sasuke did not want to mess with.

Having already argued with Kabuto over the problem, for longer than needed, Sasuke had no say in the matter he had a new partner whether he liked it or not. Observing the strange young man who was, thankfully, silent thru their whole travels and doing his part seamlessly with no interference. The lone Uchiha still couldn't help but feel a strong dislike toward the violet haired, _whatever he was,_ the little brat was smug but alarm bells were going oef constantly in the avengers brain as if he were being threatened never ceased to pass. He wasn't human even before the experiment was subjected, Sasuke was sure, so far he was the one of the very few that survived the curse mark not including the corpses of children or corpses or exceptional Shinobi. Or was he even alive to begin with?

Sasuke wasn't sure with all the walking corpses and undead around anymore. With a subtle pang, he missed the great walls of Konoha and the living normal beings that didn't speak in creepy riddles and didn't smell of rotting flesh.

Sasuke shrugged the feeling off with ease and followed his partner thru the dense fog, the boy was abnormally fast effortlessly gliding ahead of Sasuke when normally nobody could have a dream of a chance of keeping up with the Sharingan user. But here he was, running full tilt and the boy acted as if they were taking a nice stroll through the woods, the action causing the Uchiha to be in hyper alert.

But it honestly took a lot of effort to be paranoid so that too, Sasuke shrugged off, it was obvious his partner had more important things to worry about than the Uchiha behind him. Sasuke would simply return the favor, their speed reduced to a steady pace as they neared the main traveled road that connected to most countries. It was going to be quite some time before they even ran into a check point but they had no real time limit to their mission so there was no real need to waste their chakra just to keep going at the mind numbing speed.

Their mission was simpe, it was obtain and apprehend all subjects that have been placed under the curse mark, all survivors anyway. And to eliminate anything and _anyone_ that got in their way, they had already infiltrated the town of Kiri and easily found the creep subjects, there were a lot more than Sasuke anticipated. So far he has only been bringing them in two maybe four at a time if he was lucky. But as his partner preformed a summoning jutsu he was morbidly surprised to find this was a much larger pack of twenty three very dangerous men, a stench of something not human permeated the air.

The Sanin and the War Lord must have been able to enhance the effects and make the mark less life threatening to the human body. The men before him seemed to be more alert and able to control their blood thirst more thoroughly. _'The experiments are beginning to be successful.'_ Sasuke thought with a slight grimace.

Instead of having to guide them back to the castle they had just had to provide coordinates and they were on their merry way. At this rate Orochimaru's so called indestructible army would be complete much sooner than the Avenger anticipated.

This was not good but there was nothing he could do about it now, Sasuke would just have to switch his tactics around, perhaps his partner was more useful than he first thought.

"Hakudoshi is it?" The boy simply tilted his head in Sasuke's direction.

"Once we've reached the Leaf you better stay out of the way." Sasuke purposefully testing him.

The boy just smiled crookedly and faced him cockily with his nose in the air.

"Petty _mortal_ think you have the power to intimidate me." He chuckled pleasently, materializing before the Raven with an arrogant glint, Sasuke almost smiled as the air shifted around them chakra's clashing in the air preparing for battle. Like he was going to let this kid get him all riled up, he grep up with a world renowned knuckle head.

Foolish Boy.

However he stood frozen in his indifference when Hakudoshi uttered his next sentence.

"Lord Jajuka has sent me on a very special mission." Flashing his weapon in arrogance, "I have been sent to destroy your precious little Leaf Village." HIs voice cheery and reverent for such an honour.

"He says he's expecting a few old friends to show up and join the fun."

The seconds passed electrically as an impending Chidori chirped through the air. Tomoe's of a second stage Sharingan spun dangerously penetrating deep into the azure storm of violet demonic eyes.

This was only the beginnings of a Shibobi World War.

The Purity in that fact was not lost on the battle worn Uchiha.


End file.
